


Drowning

by Icanseenow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester's Terrible Life, Stanford Student Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanseenow/pseuds/Icanseenow
Summary: The first time Brady ever gives head he's trapped helplessly in the back of his own skull and there's a demon that can't stop laughing. Sam has no idea.
Relationships: Demon Possessing Tyson Brady/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "The first time Brady ever gives head he's trapped helplessly in the back of his own skull and there's a demon that can't stop laughing. Sam has no idea." for "spn_masquerade"

Sam smiles at Brady over his beer. He puts the red plastic cup onto the ground to the left of him, next to the rose bushes that surround the both of them. The rumble of people talking and celebrating inside is comforting now that’s in the distance and not near-deafening.

They're sitting outside a party Sam had no intention of going to. They're only here because Brady asked him to. They do a lot of things because Brady wants them to; Sam is fine with this. He likes his new-found freedom in Stanford, unlike home Sam can be himself here, but having a guide along the way grounds him. They’re not joined at the hip, but Brady’s the person he’s been spending the most time with since coming here. Sharing a room will do that for you. Brady is a good friend, and good friends are rare. And as much as Sam was looking forward to his freedom, freedom can turn into loneliness real quick.

Brady pulls out a pack of cigarette, shakes them loose and offers them to Sam. Sam declines. Brady shrugs, with a hike of his eyebrow, and pats his pocket for a lighter.

He looks - Sam can't find any other word for it - cool. Effortless in a James Dean kind of way.

They've been friends pretty much since the first day they met. Sam has felt like he's gotten to know him pretty well by now, but the past weeks Brady seems a little different. More carefree and confident in himself, but also a little dangerous. Sam is not sure how to feel about it. He knows he’s a little worried, but if he’s being honest to himself, he’s intrigued too.

"Hey man, don't take this the wrong way," Sam says and pulls up his knees. They're sitting on concrete, but the grass next to it is damp and has left green stains on his jeans. "But are you sure everything is alright with you?"

Brady rolls his eyes and blows smoke into the night air. "Sammy, how often do you wanna keep asking me if I'm okay?"

"Don't call me that," Sam reminds him not for the first time. Hearing the diminutive of his name conjures up Dean’s face, and he hasn’t found a way to think of his brother without the sense of loss and nausea.

"Sure, sorry." Half-heartedly Brady puts his hands in the air. "Sam." He draws out the name like it's bubble gum. "I’m okay. You don't need to worry about me. I can look out for myself."

"Yeah, I know, but -"

"I'm just having fun," Brady says, aware that Sam would probably be talking about his new-found partying ways, the copious amounts of drugs he’s started experimenting with, without care for his body or school load or anything else. "I'm just trying to get some college experience. You should try it too. Relax. Have some fun."

Sam is skeptical, but when Brady bumps his shoulder into his he mirrors his smile. Dean's always told him to stop making such a big fuss about everything, to stop being such a spoil sport. That's not who Sam wants to be. He's cool. He's a tolerant person. And even if Brady were having some kind of problems, the best thing Sam can do for him is to treat him like he always does, to be his friend and be there for him.

Brady takes his half-smoked cigarette out of his mouth and puts it out against the concrete. The look he’s giving Sam unsettles him a little bit.

"Do you want to head back inside?“ Sam asks, scraping his palm over his wet knees.

"Not really, no."

There's a look on Brady's face that Sam can't quite place. Before he has time to say something, Brady's lips are on his. The taste of nicotine fills Sam's mouth. He can't quite explain what's happening, but he responds. He kisses his friend; it feels good.

* * *

Brady is visiting his parents' in the winter break. He's lying on his bed in his room and re-reading an old paperback novel. Downstairs his mother is whistling a show tune while she's cooking dinner. Brady is aware of his sister in the room next to him. His father is not going to be home for another hour so. He's relaxed and absorbed in his book.

Brady isn't always there for the show. He prefers when he's not, when he forgets everything that’s happened since he’s lost control of his own body.

Then the pulling starts; someone grabs at his body, squeezes him tightly and pulls him upwards. The walls of his room fade into nothing, until he's no longer in his parent’s house. He's in college in his dorm room, between Sam's legs. Sam’s head is propped up by his pillows, looking down at him with nervous anticipation.

Brady is aware of his own hands pulling down Sam's underpants, his fingers running over the length of him. He can feel the texture of skin against his own. He can hear Sam's increased heart beat and his own pulse in his throat. It’s all very real and yet far away, like someone is holding him under water: Brady is drowning in excruciatingly slow motion.

"You okay?" Sam asks, his voice a mixture of worry and lust.

Sam’s eyes are kind. Brady wants to get away from him.

The kisses of the past weeks and the sloppy hand jobs a few nights ago come flooding back into his consciousness. He wants to hate Sam for agreeing to this, for not recognizing what’s happening. But Brady remembers the manipulation too. Sam thinks he’s sleeping with his friend, not with a monster. He’s as much a victim as he is.

"You seriously need to stop asking this," Brady's voice says. "I’m much more than okay."

Brady is anything but. He's in the back of his own mind, frozen, unable to take control. He tries to shout, he tries to reach Sam, to save them both.

"I'm exactly where I want to be."

Brady tries to close his eyes. He wills himself back to his parents' house hidden inside his mind, even though he knows it's not going to make this less real. Being there is better than seeing what his body is doing. Sam's cock under his hand is hard now, and - the worst of all, he can feel his body responding, betraying himself. This isn't him. He likes Sam as a friend, not like this. He's never even been attracted to a guy in his life.

"You sure about that?" he hears someone ask.

It’s not Sam. Sam has closed his eyes, his lips parted and his head pushed against the pillow.

"Cause I’d say you’re pretty into this." It’s the demon speaking in his own voice. Not aloud, just to him inside his skull. "There’s no point in lying to me. Your body speaks for itself."

Sam moans, his fingers find his way into Brady’s hair, carding through it softly. The tenderness only makes it worse.

One last time, Brady tries to slip out of the tight invisible rope around his neck. He wriggles, he reaches for his own body. He tries to scream at Sam.

All it does is amuse the demon. "You came out to be along for the ride, so enjoy your front seat view."

He swallows around Sam's length. He gags, but he can't make himself stop, even when his eyes start watering.

Sam being Sam asks if he's fine, tells him to stop, shoves him off. He’s got a scared look on his face.

The demon being the demon says he’s fine. He smiles at Sam, he kisses his way up his happy trail until Sam starts relaxing down again. "I wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t what I was into. And I can tell you like it."

Sam looks skeptical for a moment, but he doesn’t argue. His eyes flutter shut.

Brady goes down on him again to half-choke, the spluttering noticeable quieter now not to unnerve Sam.

The demon laughs. Sam moans. Brady is still drowning.


End file.
